


Bar Bets

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Lena gets dared to kiss a stranger at a bar. It might end up better than anyone expected
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 294





	Bar Bets

“Bullshit, Lena. You won’t.” Jess rolled her eyes and put both her elbows on the bar, staring at Lena with a daring expression on her face.

“Bet.” Lena grabbed her glass from the bar and downed the rest of her beer before slamming the glass back down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Call it.” Lena spun around on her bar stool and leaned against the bar, watching as Jess turned to survey her surroundings.

“Her, right there. The blonde.” Jess pointed across the bar to a woman sitting at a small table on her own.

Lena looked over the other woman and nodded slowly. “Give me thirty minutes.” Lena kicked off the stool and strolled towards the table, her eyes not leaving the blonde.

Lena reached the table and traced her long index finger against the rough wood. The blonde looked up a little surprised at the sudden appearance at her table.

“Waiting for someone?” Lena asked, digging her fingernail into one of the deep grooves of the table.

“Maybe trying to forget someone.”

Lena took the opportunity and slid into the seat across from the other woman.

“Ouch, the worst. Did you at least get some good dinners out of him?” Lena asked, signalling to the waitress who was a few tables away.

The woman cleared her throat before responding, “She, and yeah, quite a few of them.”

The waitress stopped over at their table with a huge smile on her face. “What can I get you guys tonight?”

“I’ll take a whiskey on the rocks, and whatever she’s having. Will you put that on my tab?” Lena asked, tapping the table with her index fingers. Admittedly, she was feeling a little more nervous that she thought she’d be in the moment.

The waitress gave a nod and took off into the crowd to grab their drinks.

“Thanks, how nice of you and I don’t even know your name.” The woman smiled shyly, holding out her hand to the dark-haired woman. “I’m Kara Danvers.”

Lena reached over and took Kara’s hand, matching the blonde’s smile. “Lena Luthor, nice to meet you.”

She had nearly pulled away when her hand met Kara’s. It felt as if a static shock had immediately gone through her palm and up her wrist.

Lena looked up at Kara and could tell by the blonde’s expression that she hadn’t been the only one who had felt that spark.

“Here’s your drinks.” The waitress appeared next to them with two glasses. Kara and Lena broke their handshake and sat in silence as each drink was placed in front of them.

“Thanks,” Lena said, not breaking her intense eye contact with the blue-eyed woman in front of her.

Kara and Lena continued to stare at each other until both of their faces had broken out into the biggest smile either woman had smiled in a long time.

“We should say cheers to the asshole that brought you here,” Lena broke the silence and lifted her glass up in cheers.

“Cheers,” Kara smirked, lightly touching her glass to Lena’s before taking a long drink from it.

The two started chatting, easily falling into a comfortable conversation covering every topic they could think of from their respective jobs to their favourite kind of dog. It wasn’t long before they were both two drinks in and able to be a little more open with each other.

Both women put their glasses down at the same time. Kara licked her lips before pulling the lower one into her mouth, chewing on it for a minute. She studied Lena like she was sizing her up; building up the courage to speak.

“So, you know why I’m here. What made you come over?” Kara asked, twirling her empty glass in front of her. 

Lena swallowed and looked over to see Jess casually looking over at them, tapping on her watch in a ‘time is running out’ motion.

“If I’m being perfectly honest, my friend over there dared me to kiss you. But I saw you and realised that I needed to get to know you,” Lena whispered, praying to whatever might be above them that she wouldn’t get a drink or empty glass thrown in her face.

“Really?” Kara lifted an eyebrow, her expression unreadable. If she was upset, she wasn’t pulling away from Lena.

Kara reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She slowly rose from her seat and grabbed her purse from the floor.

Lena felt her heart drop as she watched Kara grab her coat from the back of her chair. The blonde turned to face Lena and leant down.

“Next time,” Kara pressed her lips softly against Lena’s, “leave your friend at home.”

Kara slid a piece of paper into Lena’s hand which was still resting on the table. The blonde didn’t say another word before turning and making her way out of the bar.

Lena lifted the paper and saw a phone number scribbled on it in a bright pink pen.

“What a night.” Lena sighed, clutching the paper to her chest as a bright smile spread across her face.


End file.
